Uzumi Uchiha
Uzumi Uchiha ''(Uchiha Uzumi) ''Mędrzec Uchiha (Uchiha Sennin)'' - ''przywódca klanu Uchiha za czasów odejścia Madary. Jeden z najpotężniejszych użytkowników Sharingana. Zginął w Drugiej Wojnie Shinobi. Przeszłość Uzumi urodził się w okresie wielkich wojen i dorastał podczas tworzenia konohy. Bardzo podziwiał umiejętności Madary i Izuny, jednak nie chciał zdobywać mocy poprzez zabijanie najlepszego przyjaciela tak jak zrobili to oni. Zamiast tego rozpoczął długie medytacje. Rozpoczął je w wieku 10 lat. Był wyśmiewany przez innych Uchihów prócz Izuny. Jego forma treningu spodobała się samemu Hashramie Senju, który, stwierdził, że można zyskać siłę również, dzięki umysłowemu treningowi. Po wielu latach medytacji, zauważył, że jego Dōjutsu ma podwójnie lepsze możliwości, niż zwykły, przeciętny Sharingan. Musiał nadrobić zaległą naukę Ninjutsu. Uczęszczał na areny trenigowe w, których od czasu do czasu organizowane były turnieje. Obserwował wszystkie walki, kopiując każdą technikę, którą był w stanie opanować. Po kilkunastu następnych latach, gdy w tym czasie władze nad konohą objął Pierwszy Hokage, a Madara zginął, przyszedł czas na jego uczestnictwo w Pierwszej Wojnie Shinobi. Wtedy popisał się niesamowitymi umiejętnościami i wielkim talentem przywódczym. thumb|255px|Młody Uzumi oglądający trening Madary i IzunyWówczas zginął jego przyjaciel, który chciał być bohaterem co jeszcze bardziej wzmocniło jego umiejętności. Po wojnie został wybrany na przywódce klanu. Jego osoba stała się ikoną potencjału Uchiha jako, przywódców wioski. Uzumi jako lider klanu Gdy został liderem klanu i wrócił do wioski po wojnie, od razu poparł jako Hokage Hiruzena u boku, którego walczył w bitwach. Wierzył, że uda mu się odbudować więź, łączącą Uchihów z Konohą. Gdy Hiruzen stał się już oficjalnie Trzecim hokage, mianował Uzumiego do rady wioski. Podpisał dokument z Hiruzenem, by następnym, Czwartym Hokage był ktoś z klanu Uchiha, aby wioska liścia stała się wspólnotą wszystkich klanów. Dokument ten jednak później został spalony przez Danzō Shimure, który był również w radzie wioski i miał dostęp do takich formalności. Mimo, iż rada wioski nie lubiała go za bardzo za swoją szczerość utrzymywał dobre stosunki z Hokage. To wystarczyło, aby zapewnić świetną przyszłość swojemu klanowi. Druga Wojna Shinobi Wkońcu przyszedł czas na trudny egzamin z życia Uzumiego. Rozpoczęła się Druga Wojna Shinobi. Kraj Wiatru dokonał inwazji na Kraj Ziemi, przechodząc przez małe terytoria takie jak Kraj Deszczu. Kraj Błyskawic i Kraj Wody walczyły o dominacje nad oceanem. Kraj Ognia postanowił włączyć się do wojny. Celem było wyparcie wrogich wojsk z małych krajów, które w czasie Pierwszej Wojny były ich terytoriami. Konoha przestraszyła się, że potężna armia z Iwagakure będzie niedaleko ich granicy. Całą radę uspokoił Uzumi mówiąc, że powinni utworzyć armię obronną w Kraju Trawy i Wodospadu. Niektórzy z rady się nie zgodzili, twierdząc, że zajmie to zbyt dużo czasu i powinno się błyskawicznie wysłać armie do Kraju Ziemi. Hiruzen ostatecznie zdecydował się wysłać większość wojsk do Kraju Deszczu, by odbić wioskę Ame i utworzyć tam strategiczny punkt obronny. Potem mianował kilku ze swojej rady na generałów dywizji. Uzumi dostał za zadanie dowodzenie skromną obroną w kraju Trawy. Nie miał zamiaru czekać i się chować, chciał dostać się na teren Kraju Ziemi i znaleźć informacje na temat siły oraz strategi shinobich z Iwy. Niedawno nauczył się potężnej techniki Medō. Zanim wyruszył zabrał ze sobą ciało przyjaciela, który zmarł w Pierwszej Wojnie Shinobi. Uczynił z niego swoją broń, spełniając jego marzenie, by być bohaterem. Zbudował on specjalny zamek z pułapkami niedaleko granicy, w którym się schował, a swoim żołnierzom kazał być czujnym na lini obrony. Wtedy po raz pierwszy użył swojej ścieżki. Za jej pomocą ruszył w stronę wrogiego Kraju Ziemi. Na początku, gdy przyzwyczajał się do techniki napotkał mały oddział strzegnący granicy. Został przez nich wykryty i zaatakowany. Gdy był okrążony złapał ich wszystkich w Kagemane no Jutsu, następnie wykonał na nich potężnie Genjutsu - Magen: Risetto. Nauczył się już w pełni posługiwać swoim ciałem zastępczym. Oszczędził oddział, który go zaatakował, ale musiał usunąć im pamięć i umieścił w ich dowódcy technikę Dōjutsu: Kansatsu. Wkrótce dowiedział się o sile obrony wroga. Była ona mniejsza niż sądził. Łatwo dostał się w głąb kraju i zaczął atakować oddziały zaopatrzeniowe. Wrogowie nie wiedzieli kim jest wróg. Nie rozpoznali w nim Uchihe, ponieważ jego Sharingan był odwrócony przez co myśleli, że to inny rodzaj Dōjutsu, niż te w wiosce liścia. Jeden z generałów Iwy Chitsui dostał za zadanie schwytanie lub zabicie napastnika. Już wkrótce miała się zacząć największa w jego życiu bitwa. Uzumi kontrolował swoją ścieżkę głównie w nocy, ponieważ w dzień musiał regenerować czakrę i zajmować się swoją Dywizją. Podczas dnia trzymał ścieżkę w ukryciu. W końcu przyszedł czas na noc. Medō ruszyło dalej, zauważając obóz wroga. Łatwo usunął obozujących ninja, dzięki elementowi zaskoczenia i liczbie oraz zdobył informacje, dokładniej zwój od Tsuchikage w, którym była mapa głównego składowiska zaopatrzeniowego. Wcześniej generał sił specjalnych Chitsui porozdrzucał po całym kraju słabo wyszkolone korpusy z podstawionymi zwojami, by złapać wroga w pułapkę. Uzumi się nabrał na to, niewiedząc, że ktoś się zajmuje jego pojedynczymi atakami. Po dwóch dniach doszedł do wyznaczonego miejsca. nie zabrał mapy z obozu, by wrogowie nie myśleli, że kieruje się właśnie tam. Zamiast tego zapamiętał całą mapę używając do tego Sharingana. Gdy już tam był okazało się, że został on okrążony przez siły specjalne z Iwagakure. Uzumi pochwalił ich szybką reakcję, jednak przyszło mu się zmierzyć z kilkudziesięcioma wyszkolonymi Jōninami. Na początku spotkał grupkę pięciu shinobi. Użył kage bunshin no jutsu, by ich rozdzielić. Jego klony i on idealnie kopiowały formacje napastników co pokazało jak wysoko rozwinięty jest jego Sharingan w porównaniu do reszty Uchiha. Udało mu się uciec od napastników używając Kirigakure no Jutsu. Ich dowódca Chitsui poznał informacje na temat wroga i jego umiejętności. Zrozumiał, że ma do czynienia z członkiem klanu Uchiha, więc postanowił przeciwko niemu wystawić innych użytkowników Kekkei Genkai. Zatrudnił trzech weteranów Pierwszej Wojny Shinobi. Byli nimi będący już na emeryturze, lecz pracujący prywatnie Bakutsuchi z Uwolnieniem Wybuchu, Gurētsuchi z Uwolnieniem Stali i Hitsuchi z Uwolnieniem Lawy. Legendarna za czasów wojny trójka została zatrudniona przez Chitsuiego. Walka z Kamienną Trójką Iwy Uzumi dowiedział się dzięki Dōjutsu: Kansatsu o tym, że przeciwko niemu wystawiono trzech potężnych shinobi. Postanowił z nimi walczyć, by stać się bohaterem, który zakończy wojnę pokonując najgroźniejszych wojowników. Chitsui odnalazł położenie Medō i dał współrzędne celu trójce Iwy. Kierowali się w jego stronę. On i jego ścieżka byli gotowi do walki. Spotkał się z nimi na skalnej równinie mówiąc im, że nie będzie uciekał przeciwko tak potężnym shinobim. Bakutsuchi wpomniał mu, że w przeszłości walczyli już z Sharinganem i jego wyższymi formami, dlatego niczym ich nie zaskoczy i znają odpowiedzi na jego ninjutsu. Uzumi poprzez swoją ścieżkę przedstawił się im jako lider klanu Uchiha - Uzumi Uchiha. Hitsuchi nieuwierzył, że lider takiego klanu miałby walczyć sam w boju. Gurētsuchi stwierdził, że to prawda, ponieważ w konosze ludzie wierzą w wolę ognia, a on ma zamiar walczyć tutaj, by zapewnić przyszłość potomkom, podkreślił, że jest to dokładne przeciwnieństwo tego co się dzieje w Iwie. Uzumi pochwalił wypowiedź Gurētsuchiego i dopowiedział jeszcze, że walczy po to, by zerwać klątwę klanu Uchiha. Cała trójka przedstawiła się Uchihowi. Hitsuchi rozpoczął starcie rzucając Yōton Genjutsu na Uzumim. W tym czasie Bakutsuchi zamierzał uderzyć go potężnym wybuchem, by skończyć walkę w mgnieniu oka. Uzumi był zbyt obeznany w Genjutsu, by dać się złapać w coś takiego. Łatwo odbił tę iluzję swoim Magen: Kyō Tenchi-ten i uniknął Baku Eikyō. Hitsuchi wpadł w swoje własne Genjutsu. Ścieżka Uzumiego cisnęła w niego Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, jednak Gurētsuchi zasłonił go przywołując Kōton Kuchiyose: Suchīrugēto. Bakutsuchi spróbował wysadzić go spod ziemi swoim Bakuton: Bakuhatsu, jednak Uzumi odskoczył, gdyż widział płynącą w ziemi wybuchową czakrę. Bakutsuchi powiedział, że jest taki jaki Madara co bardzo rozłościło Uzumiego, który powiedział, że nie ma zamiaru kroczyć taką ścieżką co on. Hitsuchi powiedział, że kolory jego Sharingana różnią się od zwykłego i jego oczy reprezentują inny styl walki. Gurētsuchi ostrzegł Bakutsuchiego, aby nie atakował go pochopnie i nie był zbyt wybuchowy, mówiąc jeszcze, by nie lekceważył go tylko, dlatego, że kiedyś walczył. Bakutsuchiemu przypomniało się co kiedyś zrobił z nimi trzema Madara i krzyknął, że tym razem nie ma zamiaru wywołać hańby. Biegł w stronę Medō zamierzając go zmieść wybuchem z dłoni. Uzumi wykonał w jego stronę Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku. Bakutsuchi dotknął olbrzymi płomień zamieniając go w wybuch. Po eksplozji w jego stronę biegł Medō i unieruchomił go używającMagen: Kasegui. Gdy już prawie przeciął go mieczem zatrzymało go ostrze ze stalowej ręki Gurētsuchiego, a Hitsuchi uwolnił od iluzji Bakutsuchiego przesyłając mu czakrę. Uzumi odskoczył, a Hitsuchi szybko zaatakował go swoim Yōton: Chijō no Jutsu. Uzumi doskonale odczytał ruchy i techniki trójki wrogów i szybko odpowiedział na falę gorącej lawy używając Suiton: Suijinheki. Lawa szybko zastygła tworząc olbrzymi kamień. Gurētsuchi wykorzystał moment bezruchu i zamknął Medō w kilkumetrowej klatce - Kōton Kuchiyose: Shinokēji. Bakutsuchi wysadził od dołu całą przestrzeń w klatce. Wydawało się, że zwyciężyli, ale Uzumi zdołał uciec z klatki podziemną drogą, bo wkońcu znał Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu. Jege wybuchowy klon wyszedł z ziemi i pojawił się za Bakutsuchim po czym wybuchł. Jednak nie udało mu się zbytnio uszkodzić Bakutsuchiego, gdyż miał na sobie specjalny strój, który był częściowo odporny na działanie wybuchów. Wkrótce spod ziemi wyszło mnóstwo cienistych klonów, które okrążyły całą trójkę i zaatakowały ze wszystkich stron używając Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni. Gurētsuchi przywołał ogromną, stalową kopułę ochroniając wszystkich przed ognistymi shurikenami. Następnie Bakutsuchi użył Bakuton: Sūbun i usunął wszystkie klony Medō. Prawdziwy wyszedł niedaleko z ziemi i pochwalił ich współpracę zastanawiając się jak ich pokonać. Zrozumiał, że lepiej będzie jak zaatakuje ich na odległość, wtedy zachowa bezpieczny dystans. Przywołał olbrzymiego kruka i na niego wsiadł. Leciał u góry dookoła kamiennej trójki i okrążył ich ogniem używając Katon: Gōka Messhitsu. Następnie strzelił w nich olbrzymim, ognistym pociskiem - Katon: Gōenkyū. powstał obrzymi wybuch. Gurētsuchi zdołał przywołać olbrzymiego, stalowego rycerza Kōton Kuchiyose: Shinokishi, który ochronił ich przed działaniem płomieni, mówiąc do Uzumiego, że czekał na to, aż straci mnóstwo czakry. Posiadacz Uwolnienia stali strzelił w lecącego na swoim summonie shurikenami ze swojego ciała. Uzumi, dzięki Sharinganowi odbił mieczem wszystkie lecące w niego shurikeny, ale musiał odwołać kruka, by go nie stracić. Spadał na ziemię, a w miejsce gdzie chciał wylądować czekał już Bakutsuchi, by go wysadzić. Jednak członek klanu Uchiha miał więcej czakry niż podejrzewano i strzelił w ziemię Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu przez co odbił się od ziemi. Na niego biegał rycerz Gurētsuchiego, a Uzumi w odpowiedzi wyjął zwój z, którego wyszedł olbrzymi smok Bakuryūgeki. Rycerz obronił się tarczą przed smokiem, jednak ścieżka Medō zniknęła. Stał się on niewidzialny używając Meisaigakure no Jutsu. Chwile później rycerz wkopał się w ziemię, w której Uzumi wykopał dziurę pod gruntem. Medō pojawił się obok Gurētsuchiego i złapał go Kagemane no Jutsu, zauważył to obok Bakutsuchi i biegł w stronę Medō chcąc go wysadzić. Uzumi użył złapanego Gurētsuchiego i uderzył nim użytkownika wybuchu. Potem Hitsuchi zdala zaatakował go Yōton: Shaku-Kyū. Rogrzana kula lawy zmusiła ścieżke Uzumiego do uniku i tym samym uwolnienia Gurētsuchiego. Uzumi postanowił pokonać ich z użyciem Taijutsu razem z Sharinganem, by oszczędzać czakrę. Hitsuchi zaatakował go swoim Yōton: Shakugaryūgan no Jutsu. Jutsu to było łatwe do uniknięcia przez Uzumiego. Najpierw zamierzał on zabić Gurētsuchiego, gdyż był on najwolniejszy z całej trójki i posiadał najlepsze techniki. Uniknął ataku jego stalową tarczą i trafił mieczem w jego szyje. Jednak miecz odbił się od niego. Posiadacz Uwolnienia stali w odpowiednim momencie na całym swoim ciele użył Kōton: Hagane no Jutsu. Dzięki temu stał się całkowicie odporny na ataki fizyczne, lecz był o wiele wolniejszy, mimo to nie miało to dla niego znaczenia, ponieważ stwierdził, że Uzumi, dzięki Sharinganowi i tak przewidzi jego ruchy. Gurētsuchi zdołał złapać ramię Medō i kazał Bakutsuchiemu, żeby wysadził ich dwóch. Ze względu na stalową ochrone wybuch nie zrobił mu krzywdy. Ścieżka Uzumiego dostała licznych ran na wskutek wybuchu. Hitsuchi utworzył za Medō olbrzymią kałuże gipsu z użyciem Yōton: Sekkaigyō no Jutsu. Uzumi nie mógł odskoczyć przed biegającym na niego Bakutsuchim, ponieważ spadł, by na klęjącym betonie, więc chciał przebić go mieczem. Udało mu się zaciąć Bakutsuchiego w klatkę piersiową, a ten przesłał mu do miecza wybuchową czakrę. Uzumi zdąrzył odrzucić miecz na schnący gips, a ten wybuchł dając mu drogę do ucieczki. Biegł przez utworzoną przez siebie drogę. Uniknął ataku Hitsuchiego - Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu, a na przeciwko drogi z ziemi wyszło ostrze, które kierował się w jego stronę. Był to schowany w ziemi Gurētsuchi używający Doton: Dochū Senkō. Ścieżka Uzumiego odskoczyła, jednak została zacięta w nogę co ją spowolniło. Moment ten wykorzystał Hitsuchi, który aktywował swoją ognistą zbroję - Yōton no Yoroi. Chciał złapać Medō, a ten odepchnął go parząc sobie obie ręce. Również Bakutsuchi użył potężnej techniki, sprowadzając wybuchową czakrę do swojego stroju przez co emanował ciemnożółtą mocą, która zwiększyła jego szybkość. Trafił od Uzumiego w brzuch i użył Bakuton: Jiraiken wysadzając go. Jednak Uchiha zdąrzył użyć Kawarimi no Jutsu podstawiając pień i chowiąc się niedaleko w krzakach. Zastanawiał czy się wycofać czy walczyć dalej. Zaczął analizować techniki całej trójki Iwy i zastanawiać się nad ich słabościami. Musiał użyć resztę czakry do odpowiedzi na techniki wroga. Zakończenie Walki Wkońcu się zdecydował i wyszedł z ukrycia. Hitsuchi powiedział, że docenia jego wolę walki, ale jest zbyt ranny, by ich pokonać do tego nie mając praktycznie czakry. Uzumi odpowiedział, że ma wystarczająco czakry, by odpowiedzieć na ich atak, nakazal im zakończyć. Hitsuchi biegł w stronę Medō mając na sobie Yōton no Yoroi. Uzumi powiedział, że słabością Kekkei Genkai lawy jest woda, która zamienia ją w skałę. Użył on Suiton: Mizurappa, gasząc zbroję Hitsuchiego. W Hitsuchiego niespodziewanie wbiły się mnóstwo kunai. Uzumi nim użył mizurappy umieścił w niej kunaie Hitsuchi doznał uszkodzeń płuc, wątroby i aorty (tętnicy sercowej). Uzumie powiedział, że wykorzystał przeciw niemu technikę wody połączonej z atakami fizycznymi, mówiąc, że właśnie wyeliminował najmądrzejszego z całej trójki - mózga ich drużyny Hitsuchiego. Użytkownik Uwolnienia Lawy w mig wykrwawił się na śmierć przez krwotok wewnętrzny. Bakutsuchi i Gurētsuchi z nienawiścią rzucili się na Ściezkę Uzumiego, a ten złapał obu w Kagemane no Jutsu, które ledwo utrzymywał. Najpierw umieścił on Gurētsuchiego na betonie utworzonym wcześniej przez Hitsuchiego, do tego gdy użył mizurappy powiększył on kałuże gipsu. Gurētsuchi był unieruchomiony. Złapany wcześniej w cień Bakutsuchi próbował się wyrwać, ale nie udało mu się. Uzumi związał Gurētsuchiego drutami, mówiąc, że jego największą słabością, są oogniste techniki, które nagrzeją jego stalową zbroję. Uzył na Gurētsuchim techniki Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu paląc go żywcem, a ten zanim zmarł przeklnął klan Uchiha. Na koniec powiedział Bakutsuchiemu, że jego słabością, są jego własne techniki. Jednak Kagemane no Jutsu zniknęła przez brak czakry i Bakutsuchi prawie trafił Medō, jednak ten zdąrzył złapać go w Magen: Kyō Tenchi-ten na resztkach czakry. Uzumi powiedział Bakutsuchiemu, że wszystko czego dotknie może zostać wysadzone, nawet on sam i, że jego największą słabością, są techniki Genjutsu, które zakłócają jego bieg czakry. Uzumi poprzez Genjutsu wpuścił swoją czakrę do Bakutsuchiego i dzięki temu, że skopiował umiejętność manipulacji wybuchową czakrą Bakutsuchiego Sharinganem, spowodował jego samowybuch. Bakutsuchi przeżył wybuch, ale stracił swój strój, a jego układ czakry został zniszczony przez co był już na skraju śmierci. Uzumi zaczął tracić połączenie ze swoją ścieżką przez niski stan czakry. Do Bakutsuchiego napłynęły wspomnienia z czasów przeszłości, gdy jego drużyna walczyła z Madarą. Ostatnimi swoimi siłami wstał i zaczał biec w stronę Medō. Uzumi rzucił w niego kilkoma kunaiami, ale to go nie zatrzymało. Bakutsuchi wkońcu doszedł i przebił Medō swoim Baku Eikyō i powiedział, że dokonał zemsty na przyjaciołach. Uzumi przekazał Bakutsuchiemu, że ta walka go cieszyła i był to zaszczyt walcząc z nimi, ale musi już odejść, by pokonać tego najważniejszego. Bakutsuchi nie zrozumiał tego przekazu i zmarł. Ścieżka odłączyła się od umysłu Uzumiego. Uchiha był zły na siebie, że zostawił ciało swojego przyjaciela jako Medō. Uzumi wybudził się i nakazał intruzowi wyjść z ukrycia. Wkrótce z ciemnego kąta niespodziewanie wyszedł Chitsui. Uzumi kontra Chitsui Uzumi zaskoczył się, że Chitsui ominął jego wszystkie pułapki i tak szybko do niego dotarł. Zapytał go skąd wiedział gdzie on się znajduje i w jaki sposób dowiedział się, że kontrolował marionetke z tak daleka. Chitsui powiedział, że nie uwierzył, żeby ktoś z Uchiha przyszedł walczyć samotnie, mogła to być podpucha, aby odwrócić ich uwagę od innego zagrożenia. Relacje żołnierzy z Dywizji Chitsuiego mówiły o pojedynczym wrogu zdolnym kopiować ich techniki. Chitsui zrozumiał, że ten posiadacz Sharingana nie przyszedł ze strony Kraju Deszczu, lecz Kraju Trawy, gdzie najłatwiej było się dostać niewykrytym. Gdy wystawił on do walki Trójkę Iwy, on ze swoją dywizją kierował się w stronę granicy z Krajem Trawy, by znaleźć powazniejsze zagrożenie. Niedaleko znalazł dobrze widoczną twierdzę, a jako, że był shinobim-sensorem wykrył na samej górze twierdzy pojedynczą osobę. Uzumi pogratulował znalezienie go, mówiąc, że ma do czynienia z nieprzeciętnie inteligentym wrogiem. Chitsui powiedział, że to nie wszystko co wie. Otóż nie zaatakował od razu siedzącego w środku Uchihy, gdyż zauważył, że jego czakra co jakiś czas maleje do tego domyślił się, że w środku było mnóstwo pułapek, więc nie atakował od razu wolał poczekać. Gdy Uzumi już stracił niemal całą czakrę on sam osobiście wszedł do twierdzy i kazał swojej armi zostać i okrążyć zamek. Chitsui zrozumiał, że wcześniejszy wróg był kontrolowany przez Uzumiego Uchihe - lidera klanu Uchiha z wioski liścia. Mimo to Uzumi powiedział, że nie będzie przed nim uciekał i będzie z nim walczył, ponieważ ktoś tak inteligenty jak on jest wielkim zagrożeniem dla przyszłości Kraju Ognia. Chitsui odpowiedział, że z tak niskim poziomem czakry niema z nim szans, a jeśli nawet wygra to i tak nie ucieknie przed jego dywizją, która już okrążyła jego twierdze. Uzumi wyjął swój miecz i zaatakował Chitsuiego, a ten bronił się swoją włócznią. Oboje odbili się od siebie, a Chitsui wszedł na jedną z pułapek. Nad jego głową leciał pień na sznurze z kolcami, lecz łatwo go przeciął włócznią. Na pniu znajdowały się wybuchowe notki, które w ułamku sekundy wybuchły. Wydawało się, że Chitsui się teleportował od miejsca wybuchu, lecz Uzumi stwierdził, że już go rozgryzł. Powiedział, że używa on czakry z czarnej błyskawicy do zwiększania swojej szybkości. Chitsui zaskoczył się, że Uzumi był w stanie go zobaczyć przy takiej szybkości. Ale dla niego to nie miało znaczenia, ponieważ domyślił się, że Uchiha nie posiada natury czakry błyskawicy i wiatru. Otóż podczas, gdy jego armia okrążyła Uzumiego jeden z jego Jōninów strzelił w niego techniką wiatru, a ten zamiast skopiować tak jak we wcześniejszym starciu techniki ognia i wody, ledwo uniknął wiatrowego jutsu. Do tego Chitsui otrzymał raport, że napastnik nie skopiował techniki błyskawicy, a chwile wcześniej atakował technikami ziemi. Dla Chitsuiego to nie miało żadnego znaczenia, gdyż nie miał odpowiedzi na jego jutsu i nie posiada czakry. Uzumi, powiedział, że jest znakomitym przeciwnikiem dla niego i przyszedł czas na sprawdzian jego życia po czym zaczął obracać swoim mieczem. Chitsui miał wrażenie, że stoi do góry nogami, następnie zaczęły na niego patrzeć dookoła Sharingany. Była to technika Uzumiego, która w klanie Uchiha była przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie - Uchiha-Ryū Shinome. Wydawało się, że Chitsui zginie przebity mieczem, ale zatrzymał ostrze Uzumiego, mówiąc, że jest on naprawde zdesperowany używając takiej techniki przeciw sensorowi. Wydawało się wcześniej, że zmysły wzroku zostały zablokowane, ale zdołał wyczuć czakrę zbliżającego się Uchihy. Wyśmiał Uzumiego, że atakowanie go metalowym mieczem źle się dla niego skończy. Chitsui sprowadził swoją czarną błyskawicę przez włócznię, która potem przeszła przez miecz Uzumiego rażąc jego dłoń prądem. Uchiha wycofał się na kilka metrów i użył Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu, ale Chitsui włączył swoją Zbroję z Czarnych Błyskawic i z olbrzymią szybkością uniknął rozgrzanych kul ognia. Uzumi zrozumiał w jaki sposób ten shinobi wcześniej ominął pułapki,a to dzięki swojej szybkości za pomocą czakry czarnej błyskawicy. Chitsui powiedział, że ktoś tak inteligenty powiniem posiadać technikę, która na wypadek spadnięcia poziomu czakry uzupełni te zasoby. Domyślił się, że Uzumi wziął pod uwagę ryzyko, że zostanie zaatakowany i przygotował coś potężnego. Uchiha przyznał racje Chitsuiemu, że posiada coś takiego w zanadrzu. Zaczął on przygotowywać swoją technikę, którą uznał za zakazaną wykonując pieczęcie. W ułamku sekundy z nim pojawił się Chitsui, który powiedział, żeby pokazał mu tę jego technikę, lecz niech nie myśli, że dostanie jakieś fory. Sharinganowi Uzumiego nie udało się dostrzec szybkiego ruchu Czarnej Błyskawicy. Zza pleców Chitsui rzucił w niego swoją włócznią - Raiton: Kokusō. Nagle dookoła Uzumiego pojawiła się ciemna czakra, która odbiła włócznię. Wkońcu wszedł w swój tryb - Kinjutsu: Keihatsu Mōdō. Chitsui przyznał, że został bardzo zaskoczony, bo myślał, że jego specjalna technika będzie wyglądała inaczej i będzie dużo słabsza. Uzumi wytłumaczył mu działanie jego techniki, a Chitsui nie uwierzył, że może korzystać z takiej mocy bez żadnego ryzyka. Uchiha powiedział, żeby opanować coś takiego trzeba dużo medytować i mieć mocną psychikę, gdyż tak jak każda technika wywołuje skutki uboczne, ale on je niemal całkowicie ograniczył. Po wymanie zdań Uzumi zaatakował pierwszy. Utworzył ze swojej czakry stado wilków - Keihatsu Ōkami. Wilki zaczęły ścigać Chitsuiego, a ten po kolei usuwał ich swoją włócznią. Wydawało się, że wilki nie dadzą rady dogonić Czarnej Błyskawicy, jednak Uzumi zdołał przewidzieć miejsce pojawienia się Chitsuiego swoim Sharinagnem. Niespodziewanie pojawił się za nim i kopnął go w stronę wilków, jednak przez to kopnięcie uszkodził sobie nogę, gdyż uderzył w jego ochronną zbroję z czarnych błyskawic. Jeden z wilków ugryzł Chitsuiego w rękę i pochłonął jego całą zbroję, marnując mu tym samym połowę czakry. Wilk urósł niesamowicie. Chitsui po raz kolejny pochwalił Sharingana Uzumiego. Całe stado wilków zaczęło się łączyć tworząc jeszcze większego, olbrzymiego wilczura. Wilk zaczął biegać w stronę Chitsuiego chcąc go pożreć, a ten nie miał swojej zbroi i nie miał czasu na ucieczke. Musiał użyć szybszej techniki z mniejszą ilością czakry. Gdy wydawało się, że to jego koniec zdołał zniszczyć wilka potężną techniką - Raiton: Kuropansa. Nastąpił olbrzymi wybuch. Uzumi wykorzystując moment bezsilności Chitsuiego złapał go w swoje sznury - Keihatsu Dengen. Zapytał go jakie jest jego ostatnie słowo. Chitsui powiedział, że w walce z kimś takim nie moż wyjść na słabeusza po czym ponownie odpalił Zbroję z Czarnej Błyskawicy. Tym razem w pełnej mocy. Przeciął wiążące go sznury techniką Raiton: Kaminari no Shi, a następnie rzucił kulą błyskawicy w Uzumiego. Uchiha wykonał pieczęć ptaka i na jego plecach uformowały się czarne skrzydła, które odbiły kule czarnej błyskawic. Uzumi zaczął odczuwać limity swojego trybu, gdyż zaczęła zmieniać mu się osobowość. Stał się bardzo radosny przez olbrzymią żądze walki i wyjął swój miecz. Chitsui również przygotował swoją włócznię. Rozpoczęła się ostatnia faza tego starcia. Koniec życia Mędrca Uchiha Uzumi zaczął lecieć w stronę Chitsuiego i obaj zderzyli się ostrzami. Kilometr od zamku stacjonowało wojsko Chitsuiego, które zauważyło olbrzymi wybuch na szczycie twierdzy. Uzumi zdołał wyrzucić przeciwnika po za teren zamku, by mieć przewagę w powietrzu. Mimo to Chitsui dawał radę się bronić przed mieczem Uchihy. Dzięki swojej szybkości dawał radę w walce w powietrzu przeciwko latającemu Uzumiemu, a ten zdołał odczytał jego ruchy Sharinganem i uderzył skrzydłem. Chitsui ponownie próbował trafić Uchihe swoim Kaminari no Shi, ale ten zasłonił się skrzydłami. Wkońcu oboje wylądowali na ziemi i zderzyli się brońmi. Walka była bardzo wyrównana i nadal nie wiadomo było kto wyjdzie z niej zwycięsko. Chitsui krążył dookoła Uzumiego chcąc zaatakować go z dobrej strony gdzie nie sięgają jego skrzydła. Uchiha rozciął mieczem policzek Chitsuiego co oznaczało, że jego obrona coraz bardziej słabnie. Uzumi podleciał trochę do góry chcąc zaatakować z odległości, ale niespodziewanie oberwał łańcuchem, który był przytwierdzony do włóczni i ramenia Chitsuiego. Zdołał związać brzuch Uzumiego i uderzyć nim o ziemię, następnie rzucił włócznią Raiton: Kokusō w stronę Uchihy. Uzumi odbił włócznię skrzydłem, które po chwili rozpadło się. Chitsui próbował jeszcze kopnąć go w twarz, ale ten ponownie odbił go skrzydłem, które mu zostało, potem zaciął go mieczem w brzuch. Gdy Uzumi chciał już zadać ostatni cios ostrzem w Chitsuiego ten zdołał za pomocą łańcucha przyciągnąć do siebie włócznie i obronić się, a ten w odpowiedzi chciał wbić w niego swoją broń szybkimi, kłutymi atakami włócznią, ale Uchiha wszystko uniknął Sharinganem i odskoczył. Uzumi użył reszty czakry ze swojego ostatniego skrzydła i skierował w stronę Chitsuiego Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku. Ogień był bardzo intensywny i zdołał oparzyć lewą rękę i ramie Czarnej Błyskawicy oraz spalić jego opaskę na lewym oku. Mimo to Chitsui odbił płomień ręką i skierował swoją włócznię w stronę przeciwnika. Uzumi bronił się mieczem, ale włócznia niespodziewanie złamała jego broń i wbiła mu się na wylot w prawe płuco po czym Chitsui szybko ją wyjął, by Uzumi zaczął krwawić. Tak też się stało. Uchiha przewrócił się i krwawił, myśląc, że to już jego koniec. Chitsui odszedł, by dać jeszcze chwilę życia przeciwnikowi nie dobijając go. Pojawili się obok niego żołnierze pytając się co zrobić z ciałem przeciwnika. Chitsui powiedział, że gdy Uchiha już umrze niech medycy przeszczepią mu lewego Sharingana w miejsce straconego oka co zdala usłyszał umierający już Uzumi. Uchiha resztkami sił złapał swój złamany miecz i krzynknął, że nie odda dumy klanu Uchiha komuś takiemu jak oni, po czym rozciął sobie oczy. Chitsui patrzał na to niewzruszony, mówiąc, że dał mu chwile ostatniego wytchnienia w zamian za wspaniałą walkę, w której miał zaszczyt uczestniczyć. Dodał, że dzięki niemu zyskał pewność siebie w walce i jest gotów do walki o tytuł Raikage oraz zakończenia wojny poprzez zjednoczenie Kumo i Iwygakure. Uchiha wkrótce zmarł. Chitsui kazał zakopać jego ciało i wyryć nad jego grobem na tablicy herb klanu Uchiha. Walka już się skończyła i tym samym życie Mędrca Uchiha. Przyzwanie w Czwartej Wojnie Shinobi Uzumi został przywołany przez Kabuto wraz z Fugaku i Kagamim Uchiha w Czwartej Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi z thumb|312px|Przywołany Uzumizadaniem zatrzymania zbliżającego się Itachiego. Wygląd Uzumi był średniego wzrostu czarnowłosym mężczyzną. Nosił na sobie uniform bojowy podobny do tego co miał Madara, jednak on miał kolor niebieski. Na plecach miał duży tatuaż przedstawiający herb klanu Uchiha. Na plecach miał miecz. Charakter Jako lider Uchiha miał duże cechy przywódcze. Jednak koniecznie chciał wszystkie problemy klanu wziąć na swoje barki, by już nigdy nikogo nie poświęcać co idealnie pasuje do tego, że poprzez Ścieżke Medō sam ruszył do wroga. Był niewiarygodnie inteligenty i zawsze dokładnie analizował sytuacje. Jego osobowość przypominała Itachiego Uchihe. Był ostrożny, spostrzegawczy, niezwykle spokojny. Podczas walk zwykle mówił prosto w twarz wrogowi o jego słabościach. Podczas śmierci uświadomił sobie, że jego sposóby były złe. Umiejętności thumb|Odwrócony Sharingan Uzumiegothumb|Różnica Sharinganówthumb|Umiejętności UzumiegoUchiha był niewiarygodnie inteligenty. Potrafił łatwo zauważyć słabe punkty przeciwnika. W walce często używał miecza. Sharingan Można śmiało stwierdzić, że Uzumi był jednym z najlepiej posługujących się Sharinganem. Poprzez Medytacje z połączeniem treningu psychicznego maksymalnie rozwinął swojego Sharingana, zyskując ponad podwójnie lepsze właściwości od przeciętnych. Był w stanie nadążyć za niewiarygodną prędkością Chitsuiego w Zbroi Czarnej Błyskawic i przewidywać ruchy jego i kamiennej trójki Iwy. Wraz z rozwojem Sharingana zyskał potężną technikę Medō (Ścieżke Otwartych Oczu), którą mógł używać w bitwie. Podczas korzystania ze ścieżki, medytacji i używania Kinjutsu: Keihatsu Mōdō jego Sharingan miał odwrócone kolory, jednak niewpływało to na jego umiejętności. Był to jedynie nieznany efekt wizualny spowodowany intensywną ingerencją psychiki w jego Dōjutsu. Ninjutsu Uzumi miał obrzymi wachlarz technik Ninjutsu. Posiadał techniki natury ognia, wody i ziemi. Znał 2 potężne techniki Katon: Gōka Messhitsu i Gōka Mekkyaku, które skopiował od Madary, gdy w młodości oglądał jego trening. Znał standardowe techniki liścia takie jak: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Umiał z nich tworzyć wybuchowe klony. Posiadał summona - olbrzymiego kruka o imieniu Tengu, na którym zwykle podróżował. W ilości skopiowanych technik Sharinganem jedynie poprzedzał go Kakashi Hatake (ok. 1200 technik), on sam miał około 900 technik w zanadrzu. Większość swoich technik skopiował na wojnie i na arenie treningowej, gdzie kopiował techniki Hiden. Genjutsu Uchiha opracował mnóstwo technik Genjutsu związanych z Sharinganem, które były później używane przez innych Uchiha (m.in. przez Sasuke i Itachiego). Był odporny na inne techniki iluzji. Podczas walki najczęściej używał własnie tych technik. Taijutsu i Kenjutsu Uzumi nie był najlepiej sprawny fizycznie, ponieważ wiele treningów poświęcał na szlifowanie swojej psychiki chcąc rozwinąć swoje Dōjutsu i Genjutsu. mimo to i tak świetnie walczył w zwarciu, gdyż potrafił Sharinganem przewidywać ruchy przeciwnika i analizować styl walki. Dawało mu to zawsze przewagę podczas walki. Do tego zwykle walczył mieczem, by przeciwnik nie mógł szybko do niego się zbliżyć. Posiadał kilka technik mieczowych. Najlepszą z nich było Uchiha-Ryū Shinome - technika zakłócająca zmysły słuchu, równowagi i wzroku, która była również techniką Genjutsu co idealnie pasowało do stylu Uchihy. Techniki Hiden Jak już wspomniano Uzumi kopiował techniki Hiden z wioski liścia. Robił to, gdy siedział na trybunach podczas egzaminów i trenigów na arenie. Posiadał wiele technik Hiden, ale zwykle używał Kagemane no Jutsu, gdyż przy jego umiejętnościach reszta była mu mało co ptrzebna. Keihatsu Mōdō i Medytacje Uzumi poprzez głębokie medytacje potrafił kontaktować się ze światem zmarłych, aby się połączyć musiał wiele godzin pozostawać w medytacyjnym bezruchu. Twierdził, że rozmawiał z Mędrcem Sześciu Ścieżek, ale raczej nie robił z tego rozgłosu, ponieważ wiedział, że mało kto mu uwierzy w coś takiego. Wiele tajemnic, które dowiedział się od zmarłych zachowywał dla siebie. Wynalazł i opracował Kinjutsu: Keihatsu Mōdō technikę, która pobiera czakrę ze świata zmarłych, a w zamian przynosi cierpienia psychiczne zmarłych, jednak Uzumi był na tyle silny, żeby opierać się w większości emocjonalnych przeżyć. Nie mógł używać jej zbyt długo, gdyż mógł przez nią oszaleć. Zakazał sobie używania tej techniki. Użył jej tylko gdy był pewny przegranej i gdy nie miał czakry, tuż przed swoją śmiercią. Nie opatentował tej techniki ze względu na jej skutki uboczne. Cytaty (do Hiruzena) Nie możemy patrzeć na krwawą przeszłość Uchiha i Senju. Zamiast tego otwórzmy swoje oczy na przyszłość. Zajmijmy się młodszym pokoleniem. Ja na przykład chcę, by ktoś z mojego klanu stał się Hokage. Chcę przyjaznej, zjednoczonej i silnej wioski, umożliwi nam to wybór Hokage z różnych rodów. By sobie zaufać, by stać się zjednoczonymi. Była, by to pierwsza faza wprowadzenia pokoju na świecie. To moje marzenie..... (przed śmiercią) Kto, by pomyślał, że taki będzie mój koniec.......pokonany przez kogoś komu nie zależy na swojej wiosce........ostatecznie popełniłem błąd, umrę tu sam.....zostawiłem swój klan, swoją rodzinę....dlaczego chciałem wszystko zrobić sam?....widocznie kamienna trójka miała racje.....jestem taki jak Uchiha Madara.....Hiruzen...Przepraszam..... (do Chitsuiego) Nie mam zamiaru dawać swoich oczu wam! Te oczy należą do klanu Uchiha z wioski Liścia! To nasza duma! (w momencie śmierci) Czarna Błyskawico, dzięki za tę szansę....a teraz żegnam..... Ciekawostki *Lubił oglądać treningi Madary i Izuny, a nawet kopiował ich niektóre techniki, także chodził na areny treningowe. *Medytował minimum 3 godziny dziennie, zwykle nad wodospadem. *Był trzecim znanym przywódcą Klanu Uchiha: Hikaku Uchiha → Madara Uchiha → 'Uzumi Uchiha '→ Kagami Uchiha → Fugaku Uchiha Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Klan Uchiha Kategoria:Shinobi